Which should I choose!
by TaraM.cool
Summary: This is a MBAV fanfic about 15 year old Lilly moves 2 white chapel. She meets Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, Della, and Jesse. What happens if Ethan, Benny, and Rory fall for her? will she choose the goofy flirt? The shy quite one? or the weird one?


My Tainted soul

By: Jasmine I. Brown

Intervention

About the characters.

Bethany Haywood: Smart, sarcastic, turns into a vampire, sweet, main character, and 16.

Summer Lilly: Girly, also sweet, not to smart, and has the power to control plants, and 16.

Benny weir: Smart, funny, flirtatious (flirty), nerdy, is a spell master, and 16.

Ethan Morgan: Nerdy, shy, he's a seer (he has visions of the future), and 16.

Elizabeth Haywood: Girly, outgoing, not to smart, 14, and she's mortal.

Brooklyn Young: Mean, stupid, is mortal, and 16.

Jane Morgan: Sweet but some what evil to Elizabeth, girly, 9, and is mortal.

Jesse: Smart, mean, jock, 16, a vampire.

Chapter one New kids

Dear diary,

I have just moved back to white chapel from Orlando Florida with my best friend Summer, and my sister Elizabeth(we call her Liz for short). The last time we lived there was Summer, and I where in 6th grade ,and Liz was in 4th grade. We where mostly moving because my cousins Ethan, and Jane live there . Ethan and I weren't the best of friends, but we where ok, but I was more friends with his buddy Benny. He was nice, but he had a crush on me and it was obvious, and Ethan had a crush on Summer, but Summer thought he was a nerd. He was and probably still is, and Liz had a huge crush on Benny. Any way got to go to my cousins house I'll write tomorrow. Always and forever,

-Bethany XOXO

I quickly put away my Diary, and headed down stairs. "Hey we have to leave in like 3mins hurry!" Summer said as she put on her boots. "They live a cross the street Summer relax." Liz said as she stole some of Summer's make up. "Hey Liz what the heck!" Summer said noticing that Liz had her eyeliner, and eye shadow on. "I look cuter then the evil brat Jane!" Liz said with a mad look on her face. "Liz chill out about Jane!" I yelled annoyed with her. "We need to leave like now!" Summer yelled making both me and Liz jump. We all hurried out the door and rushed to his house. I knocked twice. "Oh you guys are so big I remember when you guy's where only little babies." My aunt Sam said as she squished Liz's cheek. "Summer, Bethany Ethan and Benny are upstairs and Liz, Jane is Watching Dusk also upstairs." Aunt Sam said as she shooed us off. We all walked up the stairs nervously. "Can I hang out with you Bethany?" Liz begged. "No. Go hang out with Jane." I ordered. "Jane?" Liz said as she opened the door. "Liz!" Jane said as she hugged her tight. "Yeah it's me, now get off." Liz said annoyed. "Ethan?" I asked as I stepped in his room. "Oh hey Bethany, Hey Summer." Ethan said as he said as he side hugged me and full hugged Summer. "Beth!" Benny yelled as he hugged me. "Hey no hug for me?" Summer said pretending to be sad. "of course." Benny said as he hugged her. "No I'm not playing dress up with you, Bethany help!" Liz yelled angry because she did not want to play dress up with Jane. "BENNY!" Liz yelled as she hugged him. "Hey Liz." Benny trying to get her off. "What about your cousin?" Ethan said not really caring. "Hey Ethan!" Liz said not as Enthusiastically. "Liz you have to play with me now!" Jane said with an angry face. "Chill out Jane she just wanted to say hi." Ethan said annoyed. "What ever." Jane said as she took Liz by the wrist in her room. As they walked off Liz mouthed the words help, but I just waved. "So, you wanna play donjons, and dragons?" Ethan asked as he got out the controllers. "Sure." I said as I sat down on Ethan's bed. "Um I'll just watch, thanks anyway." Summer said as she got out her phone. "come on Summer." I said begged. "I don't play video games. You guys have fun!" she said as she sat down next to me. "suit yourself, but this game is awesome!" Benny said as he turned on the game. After a half an hour I stopped playing, which made Benny stop playing, and that made Ethan stop playing. "Can we go now?" Liz asked as she opened the door wearing a shirt that said I'm with stupid, and a cow boy hat. "we should go." I said feeling bad for her. "bye Ethan!" I said as I hugged him. As I hugged him his eyes turned a smoky white. "Ethan are you alright?" I asked. "Whoa (pant) I just saw a vision!" Ethan yelled as he almost completely collapsed on the floor. "what did you see?" Benny asked concerned. "I saw Bethany trying to kill you." Ethan whispered in Benny ear. "She would never!" Benny said getting aggregated. "Who would never do what?" Summer asked as she sat next to Ethan, and consoled him. "Beth. He saw Beth trying to kill me." Benny said looking down at his shoes. "Its was probably just a thought that looked real." I said anxiously. "Yeah." said Benny as he was gripping at his hair. "let's just forget about it!" Summer said fake giggling. "Yeah." we all said in unison. "bye guys." I said as I waved. "Bye Beth." Benny whispered as he hugged me long, and tight. "Ok Benny, got to go." I said as I pushed him off. "Bye." I said as I closed Ethan's door. "Man I never got to hug Benny good bye!" Liz said upset. "to bad!" I said knowing that I got to hug him. "I think Benny still likes you Bethany." Summer said as she playfully hit my arm. "I know." I said not really caring. "NO, he's over it." Liz said power walked. When we got to our house we all listened to "The one that got away" by Katy Perry. I was thinking of my x-boyfriend Jeremy. I cried. The pain was too much for me. "You ok Beth." Liz said handing me a tissue. "Yeah I just miss Jeremy." I said as I wiped my face. "AWWWWWW!" Summer said as she curled her lip. "Shut up." I said as I covered my face with a pillow. "The one that away!" Liz yelled as she jumped on the couch. I turned the radio off because obviously I couldn't handle it, and Liz was jumping on my leg. "Hey what the hell!" Liz said as she kicked my leg. "it's too depressing!" I said as I pushed her off the couch with my leg. "OW!" Liz screamed. "Well forget about Jeremy because Benny's available!" Summer said half singing half talking. "He doesn't like Bethany he likes me!" Liz yelled. First we looked at her then laughed. "You (laugh) thought he (laughed) liked you ha ha!" Summer laughed. "Don't worry you can have Benny all you want Liz." I said as I pinched her nose. "What Bethany, that brat doesn't deserve him!" Summer said referring to Liz. "Hey!" Liz said as she slapped Summer's arm. "I'm getting a video chat shut up." I said as I answered it. "hey Benny what's up." I said as I turned to the computer. "Hey. Ethan's mom kicked me out for yelling." he said smiling. "ok?" I said giggling. "Hey did you know Liz is in looovvvveee with you!" I said noticing Liz was behind me. "BETHANY!" Liz said almost crying. "I know." he said smiling. "I told you he knows." I said giggling. "How do you know?" she asked confused. "your not very good at hiding it." Benny said. "oh well do you-" "NO!" he said hiding his face. "So Beth, you gonna go to white chapel high?" he asked confidently. "Yeah of course." I said with a purposely wide smile. "Cool!" he said as he smiled. "Oh. Hi Benny." Summer said waving. "hey Summer." he said waving back. "Valentines day is Tomorrow!" Summer said as she looked at me then back at Benny. "And?" I said knowing where she was going with this. "And maybe some meant to be's are gonna hook up!" she said as she was looking at me. "What do you mean?" Benny asked clueless. "you know you, and Bethany." Summer said giggling. "Summer!" I whispered/yelled. "sorry I just want you to get over Jeremy." she said as she curled her lip. "who's Jeremy?" Benny asked. "He's my x-boyfriend." I said with a sigh. "you had a bf?" Benny said with a weird look on his face. "what am I not pretty enough?" I asked pretending to be serious, just to see what he would say. "No! your beautiful, I mean ok, I mean UH!" Benny said stuttering. "Its fine Benny." I said giggling. "Sorry no girl ever asked me if they where pretty so…" Benny said getting quiet. "Well do you think she's hot or not?" Summer said gesturing toward me. "Yeah?" he said getting nervous. "Yes or no or she is absolutely beautiful." Summer said with a serious face. "she's absolutely beautiful." Benny said smiling.

"AHHHHH! I told you he love's you!" Summer screamed. "Summer your so strange." I said giggling. "So wanna go out some time?" Benny said nervously. "Benny your sweet and all but I just moved back, and I need to communicate with people I don't know before I settle down." I said. His smile fell off his face like ice cream on an upside down cone. "Bethany you just ruined your chance!" Summer yelled. "Summer just shut up." I said angrily. "I'm sorry Benny your really nice, cute, funny, and smart, but I can't." I said feeling really bad. "its fine, I get rejected a lot." he said as he looked down. "I have to go its Liz's bed time." I said as I blew him a kiss, a friendly one. "Bye." he said as he turned off his computer. "See what you did Bethany, you made him sad." said Summer. "Summer we will talk later now please let me tell Liz to go to bed." I said avoiding the conversation. As I came down the stairs I knew Summer would want to talk about the Benny thing. "So…..about Benny, when are you gonna let him take you on a date?" Summer asked eager to know. "Never. Not to be mean but we are not meant to be." I said as I shrugged. "omg! You guys are perfect for each other!" Summer said as she spins herself around. She's so girly. "In what ways?" I questioned. "Well…..you both love video games, you both hate valentines day, you both love Halloween, and you both are dorky and nerdy." Summer said giggling. Again so girly. "Well we haven't settled in yet so I want to meet other guys too not just him." I said proud of my speech. "if he gives you a valentine you know you will so melt." Summer said laughing. "ha ha ha very funny but Benny is not that sappy." I said hiding my smile. After we laughed and shared a few jokes, at 10:00 PM we decided to go to bed. Next day was school. "BETHANY!" Liz yelled in my ear awakening me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Benny sent me a valentines day card!" Liz yelled not as loud but still loud and clear. "that's great can I read it?" I asked wondering what he said.

Your voice so soft like a flower brushing against my face, your eyes so gold there like stars on a moonless night, your hair soft and silky with perfect flow. Why torture me with your perfection, let me learn to win your heart, let me learn to love you so, please let me love you XXX to: Bethany Haywood From: Benjamin Weir aka Benny.

Wait what it said my name. Uh oh. This bad in so many ways. 1. Liz will hate me. and 2. Summer will make me ask him out. "Uh Liz this has my name on it." I said trying to be sensitive. "What?" Liz said trying not to cry, but a tear managed to escape her eye, and after that a flow of tears rushed rapidly down her face. "I'm so sorry Liz." I said as I comforted her. "It's (cry) not your fault (cry)." Liz said as she gasped for air. "Whoa what happened to Liz?" Summer asked as her mothering instincts came to her senses. "Benny wrote me a valentine and she thought it was for her." I said as I patted her back. "Stop crying Liz you'll be fine." I said realizing that she was stopping. "I have to de her make up any way." Summer said as she took out her make up bag. "Yay!" Liz yelled as she whipped her tears. After they where done I was already ready. We left I saw Benny and Ethan walking to school. Uh! I tried to go a different way, But Benny spotted me. "Bethany! Summer! Liz!" Benny screamed. "Hey!" Summer said as she pulled both me and Liz. "Bethany did you get my Valentine?" he asked as he looked at his shoes. "Yes. It was very sweet." I said as I felt a bit awkward. "Wanna walk to school with us?" Ethan asked breaking the silence. "Yeah sure." said Summer. When we got to the school my heart was racing I couldn't believe it. "your locker is right next to Summer's and mine." Ethan said pointing to his locker. "damn!" Benny said as he snapped. "What?" Ethan said confused. "Oh nothing." Benny said with a fake smile. "I couldn't help noticing your beautiful eyes." A boy said as he kissed my hand. "Uh thanks. I'm Bethany, you are?" I asked blushing bright pink. "Jesse." He said smiling. "your name has to start with a J Doesn't it." I said upset about Jeremy. "Leave your x behind you." Jesse said like he read my mind. "Uh how did you know?" I asked creped out. "I know things." he said as he stroked my hair. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I'm a little shy so I decided not to say anything. "So how would you like to go out at about 7:00?" Jesse said now smelling my hand. That was rather strange, but I went along with it. "Sure." But as I said that I looked over at Benny he looked furious. "I have a bad feeling about that guy." Benny said as he looked Jesse over. "Benny don't worry about me, just go with Ethan and do something." I said giggling. "okay, but call me if you feel uncomfortable with him." Benny said as he walked backwards. "I'll be fine, but keep your phone on just incase." I said going to my locker. I got my books and headed to class. "Class we have 2 new students, Bethany Haywood, and Summer Lilly." Mr. Lamer said as he gestured toward us. "Hi." I said as I stood up and quickly sat back down. So did Summer but she just waved. At lunch I got food and sat next to Benny. "Beth, how is your first day at White chapel high?" Benny asked as he put his arm around me. "Great." I said as I saw Jesse so I took his arm off. "Hey Bethany!" said Summer as she sat down on the other side off me. "Hey Summer!" I said hugging her. "Hey gorgeous." Jesse said as he was all of a sudden behind me. "Hey?" I said creped out. "excited for tonight?" he asked smiling wide. "Totally!" I said. "See you then my friends are waiting for me." Jesse said as he left. "Lucky you get to have a hot date with Jesse the hottest guy in school!" Summer yelled. "He's not the hottest guy in school!" Ethan and Benny said at the same time. "then who is?" Summer asked laughing. "I don't know but its not Jesse." Ethan said jealously. "Why do you care?" Summer asked knowing he liked her. "No reason." he said as his cheeks turned crimson. "Ethan your face looks a tomato." I said as I laughed. "NO!" he said as he covered his face. "Ethan you look cute when your face is red!" Summer said as she pinched his cheek. He just looked at her with googly eyes. When it was time to go home me, Liz, Summer, Ethan, and Benny. "I can't wait till my date with Jesse!" I yelled excitedly. "I'm not." Benny mumbled. "What if you guys become bf and gf?" Summer yelled. "He's cute but a little weird." I said with a weird face. "huh." Summer said as she stared off into space. When we go home I quickly got ready. "Jesse will be here in about, ahhhhhhhh 2mins!" I said screaming. I finally got ready he was here. "Hey Jesse!" I said as I rushed to the door. "Let's go." he said as he pulled me in his car. "you've got quite a grip there." I said weirded out. "were here." he said as he grabbed my arm. "oh how pretty." I said as I looked at the elegant flowers all around. As soon as we got out he bit me on my arm. "AHHHHHH!" I screeched. I felt like a throbbing steak.

As soon as he was "done" he smiled then left in a flash. "Oh my god!" I screamed. I took out my phone and called Benny.

Benny: Hey Beth waaazzzup!

Me: Come pick me up I'm at the scalene garden.

Benny: kk be there in 2mins.

Me: (cry)

Benny: I guess I can teleport there?

Me: what?

Benny: Nothing!

I hung up and cried. I think I'm a vampire! I screamed at the thought. Finally I saw Benny's car. "Hey!" he said smiling. "Benny!" I yelled as I hugged him. I stepped back because he smelled like sweetness, but it was a scent I cant describe it smelled like chocolate, cinnamon, and all of things sweet put together making a tasteful scent. I just stared at him licking my lips. "Uh Beth you okay?" Benny said as he took my hand in his. "stop!" I yelled as I stepped back. I was afraid of biting him. His mew cologne made my throat throb in pain. "whoa your eyes there red!" he yelled as he came closer. "I'm probably just tired." I said thinking it was just the outer part of my eyes. "okay well we should head over to your house." Benny said as he pulled me in his car. "Um Benny, what scent is your cologne?" I asked as I smelled his arm. "I'm not wearing cologne, what your smelling is all natural." he said as he started the car. When I got to my house I saw Summer out side worried, So was Liz. I could feel what felt like glass piercing through my gums. "(hhhhhiiiiiissssssss)" I hissed as I stepped toward them. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Summer, Liz, and Benny screamed. From that point on I knew what I wanted. Blood. "help me please!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. "What are you?" Benny said as he took one step back. "I think I need blood!" I screamed not saying what I know I am. A freaking vampire! "don't eat me!" Benny screamed. "I won't eat you if you get me something filled with blood." I said smelling the air. "got it!" Benny yelled running away. "OMG! My sister is a vampire!" Liz yelled as she took a ruler and pointed it at me. "Liz don't!" Summer yelled. After we went in the house and waited for an hour, I thought Benny ran away, but soon enough he opened my door and handed me 10 rats. "Benny I thought you bailed." Liz said as she hugged him, and I had already sucked the rats dry. "you fell better?" He asked as he sat down next to me, I flinched but I was okay. "I feel much better now." I said as I smiled faintly. "What happened at the date?" Benny asked just to be curious. "I think Jesse is a vampire or what ever I am as well." I said still not comfortable with the term "Vampire". "I have to leave my grandma's gonna worry." Benny said as he got up. I got up and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He just smiled and walked out the door. "whoa!" Liz said as she sat next to me. "What?" I said as I pretended I was normal and I couldn't smell the sweetness of blood in the room. "my sister is a blood sucking, Demon oh yeah!" Liz said as she smiled. "And that's a good thing because?" I asked thinking only of the bad things. "you can run super fast, your super strong, you can do anything you want!" Liz yelled. "Elizabeth Haywood don't you dare tell any one about your sisters supernatural powers." Summer said as she smacked Liz on the arm. "ow!" Liz screamed. "you two are hilarious." I said laughing. "We know!" Liz said laughing as well. I heard my skype going off. It was an unknown person. I answered it any way. "Jesse!" I yelled as I let my fangs roll out. "How are you gorgeous?" he asked as he smiled. "What do you want?" I asked as my fangs went back. I was getting another chat. I answered it was Benny. "hey Benny!" I yelled happy to see his face. "Hey Beth!" he yelled back. "Wait why are you talking to Jesse?" he asked disgusted at the thought of Jesse. I hung up with Jesse and smiled. "Happy now?" I asked. "I was already happy." he said smiling. We talked for a while but then his grandma yelled at him so I hung up and went to bed. I got up, got ready and headed to school with Summer, Benny, Ethan, and Liz. "I'm scared." I said as I gripped at Ethan's arm. Ethan is very jumpy so he flinched, he's my cousin so does not like me in that way. "Hey Benny." a girl with brown eyes, brown hair said as she hugged him. "who's she?" Liz asked as she rolled her head. "This is Brooklyn." he said still looking at her. "Why haven't I heard about this Brooklyn girl?" Liz asked as she turned Benny's head toward herself. "because your not popular that's why." Brooklyn said as she lightly pushed Liz to the side. "Excuse me you don't just push my sister like that!" I said as I pushed her what I thought was lightly but she fell on the ground. "Beth!" Benny yelled. "What I can't stand up for my sister?" I asked as my fangs came out, and I smiled. "NO! Beth I like her she's the only girl who is willing to date me!" he said as he stepped toward me. "fine!" I said as I put my fangs away. "come on Brooklyn, lets go." Benny said as he smiled at her. I felt my dead heart sink. "Ethan what do I do?" I asked concerned. "Don't worry Benny can't go a day with out talking to you." Ethan said smiling. Ethan is a horrible smiler. "Ethan!" Summer yelled. "What?" He said hoping she would ask him out or something. "She doesn't like him in that way." she said giggling. "I know, but he is like her 2nd bestie (best friend) in the whole universe!" Ethan said dramatically. "Have you thought of taking drama?" I asked jokingly. "No way!" Ethan said as he stuck is tongue out at me. "your so immature." I said as I walked through the halls to my locker. "Hey Benny!" I said board out of my mind. "Hello." he said plainly. "Are you ok?" I asked a bit concerned. "got to go Brooky is waiting for me." Benny said as he patted my arm. "Benny can I talk to you." I said as I pulled him toward me (vampire strength). "What?" Benny asked in an annoyed tone. "Are you mad at me?" I asked getting frustrated. "NO! Its just that Brooky is stressing me out with her nagging!" Benny said as he put his head on my shoulder. "She's a horrible Girlfriend Benny, and I think we both know that." I said patting his head. "BENNY!" Brooklyn yelled angrily. "Coming dear." He said as he slowly walked over to her. I followed him to see what she wanted. "There you are Benny-boo!" she yelled as she pulled him down. "I need to go to class Brooky." he said annoyed with her. "Who cares!" she said trying to convince him to ditch. "No, Brooky ok I'm a good boy!" Benny said making me laugh which blew my cover. "Beth thank god you're here lets go to class." Benny said as he put his arm around me. "That's the Benny I know and love." I said giggling. "LOVE!" Benny shouted. "As a friend Benny." I said now laughing. "See Benny she doesn't love you like I do!" Brooklyn said as she tried to grab him out of my grip, but I slapped her leaving a scratch from my nail on her face. "She's using you Benny she hates you, and at least I love you as a friend." I said as I saw Ethan in the corner of my eye. "Benny you know she's lying I do love you!" she yelled getting up from her spot. "Save it Brooklyn!" I yelled very proud of myself. "Beth, I like Brooky she's really well um….pretty, and cheerful." he said as his source of words forced me to let go. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Wait am I crying?" I asked myself. I quickly ran to the bathroom to wash up. "Summer!" I yelled as I hugged her. "Hey! Why are you crying." she asked suspiciously. "I'm not its probably just the air." I said whipping away the tears. "Ok? So any way Ethan said he saw you and Brooklyn fighting or something?" Summer said as the bell rang. "got to go to class!" we both said as we ran. I took a deep breath, and quickly ran inside the small, but neat class room. "So I guess she didn't convince you to ditch after all." I whispered annoyed. "I'm Sorry Beth, but I like her. I think I might like her more then you, but I still like you just a little less love and more friend." Benny said smiling. "She's using you Benny, and I hate to see you so stressed out about a stupid girl." I said innocently. "Benjamin, Bethany can you please pay attention?" Mr. Mender yelled furiously. "Yes sir!" Benny yelled making the whole class laugh. "as I was saying blah blah…." Mr. mender said boring the whole class. "Oh I made this for you I hope you like it." Benny whispered as he handed me a picture.

"Benny I love it!" I said as I hugged him. "BETHANY!" the teacher yelled as he handed both me and Benny referrals. Benny, and I both walked out of class and walked through the halls. "Sorry Benny. It was my fault." I said putting my head on his shoulder. "No, don't beat yourself up about it." Benny said as our hands intertwined. "Benny there you are I was looking for you for like ever!" Brooklyn said grabbing Benny away from me. "Hey Brooky." Benny said annoyed. "We have to go to the principals office." I said gabbing him back to me. "oooo bad boy, well you go a head while I wait for you out here!" Brooklyn said as she brushed her hand against his face. I felt sick. "Bye." Benny said as he kissed her cheek. "When you come back I'll show you something similar to that, but not quite." She said licking her lips. "Your disgusting!" I yelled as I dragged Benny to the office. "I wonder what she's gonna show me?" Benny said clueless. "She's gonna French kiss you." I said rolling my eyes. "EW!" Benny said purely. "Your so cute." I said pinching his cheek. "So are you." Benny said putting his hand were it rightfully belongs, in mine. "I don't think "Brooky" would appreciate us flirting." I said blushing. "I think I still like you." Benny whispered onto my lips. We were so close. "Benny I know you do, but we shouldn't you have a girlfriend." I whispered back paralyzed in his arms. "Your right she's a horrible girlfriend." Benny said before crashing his lips against mine. I could here his heart pumping at a fast pace, like a beating drum. He moved his lips away and lightly stroked my lips with his tongue. I moaned in pleasure. "Benny when did you learn to do that?" I asked as I pulled away. "Sunny dale camp." Benny said smiling widely. "Let me guess Erica." I said laughing. "Yep." said Benny. "Your so funny." I said. "What are we?" Benny asked. "What do you mean?"


End file.
